zomtechfandomcom-20200214-history
YV10 Assault Truck
|caption = |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = Land vehicle |Row 2 title = Designer |Row 2 info = Argus Yomoflach |Row 3 title = Cost |Row 3 info = 3700 Credits |Row 4 title = Weight |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Armor |Row 5 info = 30mm Hydro-chromatised steel |Row 6 title = Armament |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Engine |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Fuel Capacity |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Top Speed |Row 9 info = 120mph }} "So how do you want it kitted out?" The YV10 Assault Truck is a land-based transport and attack vehicle designed by Yomoflach Vehicles Inc, a sub-company of Zomtech. Originally intended for running supplies faster than the Zed could shamble it was soon adapted into a high-speed attack vehicle. History Mark 1 The original VY10 Mark 1 was little more than a scavenged heavy transport truck fitted out with a .75 Calibre heavy machine gun, however as time went on the design became more refined and evolved into a viable transport with blistering speed. The Mark 1 was however replaced fairly quickly by the Mark 2 as Zomtech and its allies stepped up both their marketing and military campaigns. Mark 2 The Mark 2 showed definite increase over the original Mark 1 in both firepower and cargo capacity, but also in price. Armed with up to 5 interchangeable weapons, it is available in standard, heavy or custom configurations. The standard configuration consists of 1 .50 cal HMG mounted over the cabin, plus two .50 cal HMGs, one 25.4mm autocannon, and one .75 cal HMG on the rear mounts, while the heavy configuration consists of one 1 .50 cal HMG mounted over the cabin, plus two .80 cal anti-tank rifles and two .75 cal HMGs on the rear mounts. Custom configuration allows the buyer to fit up to 5 weapons of their choice to the vehicle - one over the cabin and up to four on the rear mounts. The choice of weaponry available for the YV10 Mark 2 is as follows: *.50 calibre Heavy Machine Gun - based on the classic M2 Browning design dating back to WWII, a 50 cal is always a good mix of power, speed and accuracy to fall back on. *.75 calibre Heavy Machine Gun - one of Zomtech's earliest vehicle-mounted weapons, this thing packs even more punch than the .50 variant for no compromise on accuracy or fire rate, however ammo storage is more of a problem due to the size of the rounds. *25.4mm Autocannon - a full 1.00 calibre weapon pumping out explosive shells at a rate of 3 rounds per second, the hordes of zed stand no chance against the raw destructive power of this cannon. Quite innacurate though. *.80 caliber Anti-tank Rifle - firing 0.8 inch duranium-tipped rounds capable of peircing over a metre of solid hydro-chromatised steel over a maximimum distance of 1000 metres at a rate of 1 round every 5 seconds, this semi-auto horror lets you pick off the smart ones with unforgiving accuracy before the zed get organised, giving you the upper hand in coordination and response time. Category:Slug gunner fan Category:Un finished Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles